Be My Thrill - A Rupphire One-Shot Fic
by maddaloo
Summary: Ruby/sapphire high school human AU one-shot. Sapphire couldn't help noticing the loud-mouthed basketball player in her history class. When a friendship forms between her and the reckless athlete, Ruby, her interest in becoming more than friends grows too. According to Sapphire, it's all downhill from here. According to Ruby, it's finally her chance to make a move.


**Author's Notes:**

 **Hey thanks so much for checking this out! This isn't a super lengthy story with a complicated plot or anything, but it's really just something I wrote for fun that I wanted to share I guess. It's a whole lotta fluff and cheesy, cutetsy stuff so just have fun with it**

 **The title is based off of the song Be My Thrill by the Weepies. It's really cutetsy and romantic too so I thought it kinda fit.**

 **I swear I'll try to update soon and I'm really sorry if it takes a while.**

 **Please give comments and reviews! I really appreciate it, even if it's just "i read your story" or something like that.**

 **Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

 **~ maddaloo**

I had made a big mistake. One of the worst mistakes of my high school experience, and that's saying something. I looked across the circle of people at Ruby and felt my stomach drop. She wasn't making this any easier. The rest of the group whooped and hollered and yelled other various encouragements. I was trapped.

I didn't fall in love immediately when I first met Ruby. In fact, my first impression of her was a loud, brash know-it-all who never thought before she acted. She had dark skin that was rippled with muscles from years of playing basketball. She didn't have any sense of personal space and could talk the longest out of anyone that I've ever known. For a little, our relationship had been mainly based on little waves at each other across our history classroom and questions about the homework. I wasn't aware she had any genuine interest in getting to know me until she approached me and asked if we could hang at her house for a little. To be completely honest, I only agreed to go because she had offered to let me play Ocarina of Time. To this day, I'm still ashamed I ever let anyone see that extremely competitive side of me, but it hadn't seemed to bother Ruby.

A new friendship blossomed between our unlikely pair. Things just seemed to click with us and we got along very well, for a while at least. I'm pretty sure we spent more time with each other than with our own families. Our conversations were one-sided for the most part, but I didn't mind listening to Ruby babble. I was never one to talk very much anyway. She ignored my need for personal space most of the time, and eventually I got used to having her so close. Sometimes I even enjoyed having her within breathing distance.

It didn't take much time for me to develop a massive crush on her. It was only too easy, with her open personality and overenthusiasm about everything. Her chiseled abs and biceps the size of grapefruits weren't a bad thing either. I figured things between us would go smoothly if I just kept my admiration for her a secret. This was true for a while, until something happened at Ruby's house.

Poof

Clang

CRASH

"SHIT!"

Sugar, flour, and everything else we had been using to bake were now all over the kitchen floor, and more amusingly, all over Ruby.

"Ugh, I promised I wouldn't make a mess," Ruby whined and continued cursing under her breath. " I'm dead if my mom sees this when she gets home."

"It's no big deal, I'll help," I said and grabbed a broom to hand to her. "What did you expect? You were bound to make a mess at some point."

"I know, I know. I haven't ever really baked a whole lot before now, so I thought 'why the hell not try?' "

I handed her a whisk before picking up the bowl and whisk to put back in the sink. "Jesus, Ruby, why were you using so much sugar? It's just cookies."

She laughed and walked over to me. Her attitude seemed different. She kept getting closer and closer to me. I backed up until I was against the counter. We were so close, I could feel her warm breath on my cheeks. Simultaneously, I could feel my face getting as hot as the preheating oven.

"I guess I like things a little sweet."

 _She knew._

She knew how I felt about her, and now she was just making fun of me for it. I couldn't look into her eyes, and consequently, saw a smirk creep onto her face, proving my theory. Now that she knew about my feelings, I wouldn't be safe from her and her big mouth. My secret would be spread around the school in no time. I had to act quickly to prevent something like that from happening.

I froze for a few seconds, silent and stunned, before formulating a plan. Dashing around Ruby, I grabbed my shoes and bag and bolted out the door. There wasn't so much as a "goodbye" or "gotta go" from me to her before my hand was on the door handle. I sprinted down the street and didn't stop until I was on the porch of my house. I looked behind me several times before opening the door to check if Ruby had followed me.

She didn't.

 _Well, that was a disaster._


End file.
